1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to support housings, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved remote controller bag structure to accommodate impact to maintain a control unit in a sealed and secure environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art structure of various types have been utilized to accommodate electronic equipment and the like to afford protection of such equipment. Such organizations of the prior art, however, have been typically of a rigid construction not suitable to accommodating housings of various configurations. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing an organization to accommodate such variations and further provide impact resistance to such controller units. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,115 to Holcomb sets forth a battery kit structure wherein an upper and lower housing secure a battery pack therebetween, wherein the lower housings are interfitted to secure the battery member therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,127 to Kaminski sets forth a remote control illumination device to enhance illumination of a remote controller and for mounting thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,230 to Viebrantz, et al. sets forth a housing for a controller unit formed of a rigid construction typical of the prior art organizations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,285 to Bascou sets forth a remote control device including a pivoting case to provide access within the controller unit.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved remote controller bag as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.